1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a method of forming a transflective LCD panel that has a patterned compensation film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most LCDs can be categorized into the transmissive type, the reflective type, and the transflective type. The transmissive LCD uses backlight as a source for emitting light. The light emitted by the backlight will pass through the LCD panel to let an observer see the image displayed on the LCD panel. The reflective LCD has a reflective electrode. When displaying the image, the ambient light of the reflective LCD will enter the LCD from the observer side of the LCD and then be reflected by the reflective electrode. The reflected light will pass through the LCD panel again, and finally the observer can see the image displayed on the LCD. The transflective LCD has the LCD both of transmissive type and reflective type. In other words, each sub-pixel region of the LCD panel comprises a transmission region and a reflection region, wherein the transmission region uses a backlight, and the reflection region uses an ambient light as a light source.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of sub-pixel regions of a traditional transflective LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional transflective LCD panel 10 includes an array substrate 20, a color filter substrate 30, and a liquid crystal layer 40 disposed between the array substrate 20 and the color filter substrate 30. A backlight module 50 is disposed in the back of the traditional transflective LCD panel 10 as a light source for the transmissive part of the panel.
The array substrate 20 includes a plurality of sub-pixel regions 21, and each of the sub-pixel regions 21 includes a reflection region 12 and a transmission region 14. The array substrate 20 also includes a glass substrate 22, a polarizer 23 disposed on the bottom surface of the glass substrate 22, a plurality of thin-film transistors (not shown) disposed on the top surface of the glass substrate 22, a plurality of transparent pixel electrodes 25 electrically connected to the thin-film transistors, a plurality of dielectric layers 26 disposed in a portion of the sub-pixel regions 21, and a plurality of reflective layers 24 disposed on the top surface of the dielectric layer 26. The reflective layer 24 includes a conductive material electrically connected to the thin-film transistors, and functions as reflective electrodes of the array substrate 20. In addition, the dielectric layer 26 has a rough surface, so that the reflective layer 24 can have a rough surface for scattering light beams.
The color filter substrate 30 includes a glass substrate 31, a polarizer 32 disposed on the top surface of the glass substrate 31, and a plurality of color filters 33 disposed corresponding to the sub-pixel regions 21 and on the bottom surface of the glass substrate 31.
Because the transmission region 14 of the transflective LCD panel 10 uses a backlight as the light source, the light will pass through the liquid crystal layer 40 only once. The reflection region 12 uses the ambient light as a light source, so that the light will pass through the liquid crystal layer 40 twice. In such a case, because the phase difference in the reflection region 12 is twice as big as that in the transmission region 14, the display image quality is reduced. For this reason, the traditional transflective LCD panel 10 further includes a compensation film to compensate for the phase difference caused by the transflective LCD panel 10. Since the transflective LCD panel 10 includes both the reflection region 12 and the transmission region 14, it is still a challenge to provide a compensation film that cause different phase compensations corresponding to the reflection region 12 and the transmission region 14 respectively. However, it is difficult for the prior art to form such a compensation film, and the process complexity of fabricating the traditional transflective LCD panel 10 is therefore greatly increased.